Idiota¡
by KisekiDarck
Summary: Todos los chicos son idiotas, eso es lo que se repetía mil veces en su cabeza al observar su alrededor, aunque para ser más exacto solo eran sus amigos: Shadow, Knuckles, Tails y finalmente Sonic, si no me creen aquí la explicación de porque


Hola aquí con nuevo fic todavía no manejo mucho esto así que no sean duros

Amy no es tan demostrativa de su amor a Sonic para que se entienda más

¡IDIOTA!

Amy POV:

Todos los chicos son idiotas, eso es lo que se repetía mil veces en su cabeza al observar su alrededor, aunque para ser más exacto solo eran sus amigos: Shadow, Knuckles, Tails y finalmente Sonic, si no me creen aquí la explicación de porque pero primero vamos por el menos idiota asta el que merece el premio que en mi opinión creo yo:

4-Tails:

Un zorro muy amigable un poco tímido pero muy inteligente, pero eso no tenia nada que ver sino que con cream, exacto la tierna y dulce conejita que es mi mejor amiga y también la que esta enamorada de ese zorrito tan amigable, siempre comían juntos cream lo visitaba a menudo si necesita algo o a alguien ella estaba ahí, se entendían mucho, en san Valentín cream le dio un chocolate y una carta cuando debió hacerlo EL pero no, ni siquiera una mísera flor , además la otra ves recuerdo muy bien que cream lloraba , rápidamente fui donde ella y le pregunte que paso y dijo tails yo le dije que no se preocupara y que iré a buscar unas bebidas , cuando volví observe a tails preguntándole que le pasaba yo no lo aguante mas lo tome de sus 2 colas y lo empecé a zarandear de arriba para abajo (tan solo imaginar eso me da risa XD) mientras pedía que lo suelte y eso hacia que me de mas furia . Que idiota

3- Knuckles:

Uno de mis amigos serio, muy fuerte, un poco torpe, bueno muy torpe pero eso no le impedía ser cuidadoso con la esmeralda, siempre llamaba a rouge como ladrona, rata con alas y muchos insultos más que no puedo decir según vainilla no es bueno decir esas cosas pero, eso tiene nada que ver con eso a veces comprábamos ropa juntas y aveces nos juntábamos con cream , en fin el punto es que ni siquiera le importaba la esmeralda por lo único que lo hacía era para hacer un encuentro mientras la echaba a patadas de la isla , y todavía recuerdo la pelea de la otra ves , estábamos todos juntos ya que Knuckles dijo que teníamos que hablar de cierta "ladrona" .

-solo por eso nos llamaste-decía Sonic un tanto enojado

-estamos hablando de la esmeralda – decía Knuckles

-creo que es perdida de tiempo-

-eso lo dices porque no es tu trabajo- decía un tanto enojado

-ni yo lo hubiera dicho mejor- lo dice Sonic solo para comenzar una pelea

-prepárate por...- no pudo terminar ya que vieron a rouge tratando de sacar la esmeralda

-genial ya llego la bruja-dice Knuckles preparándose para pelear

-yo igual te extrañe cariño-dice irónicamente pero de repente Knuckles la ignora asiendo a rouge enfadar lo dejo en su lugar y se fue

-¿y a esta que le paso?-decía confundido, asta que me arte y lo golpee con mi martillo para que salga al mar, todos me miran y yo simplemente me doy vuelta maldiciendo a Knuckles, a veces puede ser insoportable pero sobretodo un idiota.

2-Shadow

El erizo de color negro con rojo, un tanto parecido a Sonic pero odia que lo comparen con el, fuerte, orgulloso, testarudo, pero muy reservado cada vez que le preguntas algo sobre el te responde pero siempre te deja con la duda, recuerdo la otra vez cuando lo observe que estaba debajo de un árbol me acerque y le dije:

-Shadow, ¿Quién ye gusta?-le digo inocentemente para por lómenos una respuesta un tanto mas completa

-A que viene eso – pregunta sin abrir los ojos

-no lose, curiosidad- le dije

-no estoy interesado en nadie -dice simplemente

-pero estoy completamente segura que te gusta María – digo un tanto nerviosa por su reacción el solo abre los ojos y dice

-no digas tonterías – solo se levanta y se va y me deja con la palabra en la boca bajo la cabeza derrotada y dejo un suspiro y susurro para mi misma – idiota te ases el fuerte mientras estas enamorado profundamente, porque simplemente no lo admites, te llevas el segundo puesto del mas idiota – en eso me levanto y me dirijo a casa.

1-Sonic

Ese erizo de color azul que tanto me gusta, simplemente el no lo sabe a veces me acerco le pido citas mientras que el lo ve como una salida de amigos, todavía recuerdo cuando salía con Sally esa rata que se hacía llamar ardilla, Sonic fue felizmente a contármelo yo me aguante las ganas de llorar y lo felicite el me agradeció y salio con su novia aproximadamente 5 meses después, un viernes en la noche me dijo que terminaron ya que lo engañaba al principio me alegro escuchar que terminaron pero cuando observe su rostro reflejaba tristeza yo lo ayudaba a recuperarse porque por mas desagradable que sea Sally si la quería , me dolían esas palabras pero el era feliz y eso me alegraba al final todo volvió a la normalidad estaba demás decir que ya no salía con Sally , y además de que no savia mis sentimientos por , el que idiota todos se dieron cuenta que me gustaba pero menos EL .

Pero creo que mas somos idiotas nosotras por enamorarnos de ellos….

Fin no sean tan duros: D espero que les halla gustado y sino noshe je jeje bueno se que unas palabras se me escaparon así que perdón


End file.
